As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 3,831,209; 3,015,406; 3,367,525; 4,571,194; and, 3,533,529 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse floating or bouyant beverage carrier constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they are specifically designed, these devices also share some common deficiencies in a number of respects.
To begin with virtually all of the known floating beverage carriers employ a generally rigid overall construction which involves costly manufacturing processes. In addition, this rigid construction further prohibits the nesting or stacked storage of a plurality of the beverage carriers both in warehouse facilities and commercial outlets which means that only a limited number of the carriers can be conveniently put on display for retail sales.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation there has existed a longstanding need among manufacturers, retailers and consumers for a fully functional floating beverage carrier that is collapsible so that it occupies the smallest possible space while in storage or on display in a store; and, the provision of such a structural arrangement is a stated objective of the present invention.